Lost Memories
by Expresso
Summary: Hermione receives a letter, from her secret admirer. Though it isn't the first, she was hoping it was the last. She’s been getting them every week since her first year of Hogwarts. This time, she's determined to find out who's behind it all...
1. Chapter 1: The Last Letter

**Chapter One:** _The Last Letter_   
  
_There's a wide sea between us,  
and I wish that it weren't true,  
for every day when I awake,  
I want to be with you.   
  
Even though you're far away,  
you're all that I can see.  
And, more than anything, I wish  
that you were here with me.   
  
With all the joy life brings,  
inspiring hope in  
the soul's depths,  
scaling mountains  
never climbed yet,  
flying beyond  
the star's reach  
and discovering beauty  
in the light of each,  
seeking rainbows  
beyond the pall.   
  
Please forget all  
the bitter statements  
that rushed from our lips;  
let's put aside our  
differences in everything  
we have to differ about.   
  
I still care of you Hermione,  
you may not have memory of me,  
it makes me feel crushed and empty,  
please try to remember..._  
  
There was no signature.   
  
"Remember what?" Hermione wondered out loud. Everything was so confusing. She'd been receiving these letters ever since her first year of Hogwarts. It was exciting and flattering at first, but she got sick of not knowing who was the person behind all those words. She wanted to know so badly who was behind all those beautiful letters, and she had tried everything she could to find out, every charm, spell, and enchantment that she knew. Nothing worked. She gave up after a few months thinking she would eventually find out by the end of the year. She couldn't have been more wrong. She was already in her sixth year, and she still hadn't found out.  
  
She read the last two paragraphs over.   
  
_Please forget all  
the bitter statements  
that rushed from our lips;  
let's put aside our  
differences in everything  
we have to differ about.   
  
I still care of you Hermione,  
you may not have memory of me,  
it makes me feel crushed and empty,  
please try to remember..._  
  
Forget all the bitter statements? Put aside the differences?   
  
Hermione thought hard...did that mean that they've spoken before? She could only think of one person who she hated enough to have bitter statements yelled at. She reread the second paragraph over and over, it was getting dark outside.   
  
Memory of WHO? She almost yelled in aggravation. She hated being confused. She hated not knowing. The more she hated, the more she decided it was enough...  
  
"That's it!" She threw her arms up frustrated, "I'm going to figure this out once and for all! I will make this letter be the last!" 


	2. Chapter 2: The Charm

**Chapter Two**: _The Charm_   
  
Hermione was heading towards the library. She knew the only way to find out who had been writing the letters would be to look in the restricted section. At her first year of Hogwarts, she searched the whole library for something that may do anything with the _Decouverte Charm_, if you spoke the charm right, it would track down anything down for you. She couldn't find anything, so she figured it was in the restricted section.  
  
She knew a few facts about the charm, but nothing specific. It was used by the Ministry of Magic to track down deatheaters, but she read somewhere that it was also used by Voldemort to track down unloyal servants. Hermione shuddered. She didn't want to use the charm to do anything bad or illegal, but it was exactly what she needed to find out who'd been writing those letters. She clutched a note in her right hand, with the letter from her secret admirer in the other. The note was a permission slip signed by Professor Sprout. She kept it since second year, just incase there was an emergency. Though this was not a life or death situation, she felt like she _needed_ to know about the author of those letters.   
  
She strolled into the library to Madam Pince and handed her the note. The librarian peered at it suspiciously possibly looking to see if it was forged. She nodded at Hermione and let her into the restricted section.   
  
Hermione slid her fingers across the books, reading the spines, hoping to come across something about the charm. _Dneixa Souls_...no, _Debalax Curses_...nope, _Decloqast the Spirits_...no. She went through a dozen more books when she finally landed on..._Decouverte el encanto_. She pulled it out excitedly, her heart pounding. She inspected the book carefully. It looked really old, the cover was rusty and it looked like it was about to break apart from the pages. _Yup, this has to be the one_, Hermione thought. The charm was used for more than Centuries. She opened the book slowly and delicately.   
  
There was a sudden movement behind her. Hermione shut the book quickly, turned around and scanned the area behind her. She didn't see anyone, but she felt like she was being watched. _I'll just check this book out...and study it in the Gryffindor common room..._she decided silently. Cautiously, she walked out of the restricted section and towards Madam Pince. She showed her the book and the librarian looked up sharply, "I recommend you are with another witch or wizard if you try to use a spell or charm in this book. This is a dangerous book, please be careful with it." Hermione nodded nervously, and walked out of the library as soon as the book was checked out.   
  
She was still a little shaken from Madam Pince's warning, but Hermione knew she would be careful while doing the charm. _Or so she hoped...   
  
She didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching her and staring at the letter in her hands..._  
  


* * *

  
> AN: Wow, thanks for the reviews :) I almost died when I woke up this morning, I never knew reviews could make me so happy. *hugs you all*   
  
[**Katie,** I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for being my first reviewer :)] [**Yammas,** Thankyou so much! You'll find out soon...] [**ElizabethMM,** Thanks! It might be, it might not be. Who knows? :)] [**Alicia,** The next chapter coming soon! That's a really good guess! :)] [**Beth,** LOL, you're funny :D] [**ciceronian,** :) It's almost finished!] [**Dream4,** It's coming soon! :P] [**Dinka,** You'll find out really soon =) Thanks for the review!] [**Wonkywerewolf,** Another good guess! I love reviews ;)] [**Heretic Edge,** Thankyou so much! There will be some hints in the next chapter :)] [**Missy**, Who knows? :P] [**Sentimental Butterfly,** Thanx! :D] [**Vanyaria Darkshadow,** Bwahahaha who knows? :P You'll find out soon!] [**dragonlady,** Yay! I'm glad you do :)] [**Spaced Out Space Cadet** Thankyou!! :D] [**Tristanlover59,** thankyou so much! =)] [**dracosgurl_chrissy,** yup! :D] If you weren't on here, you'll be on the next update! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Book

**Chapter Three**: _The Book_   
  
Hermione walked swiftly through the corridors and didn't stop until she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.   
  
"My, you look quite excited, dear..." she said, looking at Hermione's flushed face with her arms clutched around a book.   
  
Hermione nodded and said the password, _Coffee Sprouts_. The portrait swung open and Hermione strode in.   
  
Ron and Harry were sitting next to the fireplace playing wizard's chess.   
  
"Check!" Ron grinned. Harry moved one of his knights and killed a castle. Ron moved his queen. "Check!" Ron was still grinning.   
  
It continued like that for...quite some time.   
  
"Check!"  
"Check!"  
"Check!"  
"Check!"  
"Check!"  
"Check!"  
"Check!"  
"Check!"   
  
Harry cursed. Then he smiled widely. He moved one of his bishops next to Ron's king, but his queen was also facing Ron's king.   
  
Ron looked stumped. "Oh _damn_." He said laughing.   
  
The boys looked up as Hermione came in and sat down on one of the squashy armchairs.   
  
"What's up, 'Mione?" Ron asked.   
  
_Oh nothing, just using an illegal charm to track down my secret admirer who's been writing me love letters ever since first year, no biggie...you?_ Yeah Right.   
  
"Nothing, I just finished my charms essay and thought I'd get a nice book to read before bed," she said casually, trying to cover the title of the book without them noticing. Harry noticed, but didn't say anything. She was obviously hiding something from them. _I'll ask her later_, Harry thought. Ron just shrugged.   
  
They started another game of chess as Hermione opened up the book.   
  
"Check!" Ron said, just a minute after they started their game.   
  
"Not this time, buddy..." Harry killed Ron's Queen with his pon. Ron gaped as the small pon whacked it's head against the queens face, therefore...beheading her. "Check!" Harry practically yelled, trying really hard not to laugh.   
  
"Check!"  
"Check!"  
"Check!"  
"Check!"  
"Check!"  
"Che-"   
  
"UGHH!" Hermione snatched the book up and growled at them. She stormed out of the common room and into the girls dormitory.   
  
The boys stared at the spot Hermione was a few seconds ago then continued their game.   
  
  
  
It was perfectly quiet when Hermione entered the room. _Lavender, and the other girls must've gone to Hogsmeade or something..._She thought absentmindedly. She lay on her bed and slowly opened the book...   
  
_"O Charme de pista. 413 BC UM codigo secreto o fazra bom mas nenhum mais que o que voce necessita. ..choose sabiamente, nenhuma necessidade para pesares, nenhuma necessidade para voltar..." **Senhor Decouverte**_.   
  
Hermione gulped. _Whatever THAT meant..._   
  
She continued.   
  
_This charm - if spoken correctly - will leave a secret code. Beware you encantador, this may be the last of the last. You only have once chance. And exactly twenty-seven minutes. Starting NOW._   
  
"Hmmmmmmmm...a secret code..." She glanced at the last two sentences and almost fainted, "TWENTY-SEVEN MINUTES?!" She almost gave herself a paper cut as she quickly turned the pages to find the incantations. After a few minutes, she landed on page 4,013. It was titled: _Conjuros, Decouverte Os Encantamentos._ "Interesting..." She checked the index to make sure she was on the right page. It took her only 10 seconds to read and memorize everything on it. Not because she was smart, but because the charm was literally only...a sentence long. A very short sentence at that.  
  
_Decouverte, de-me o codigo._   
  
She almost laughed, but there was no time left. She hurriedly read the instructions. She needed something of the person whom she tracked and she needed to say the incantation 3 times, while holding her wand up then swishing it to the left on the last word. So she just needed to point her wand at the letter and say the charm? _This is almost too simple, there HAS to be a catch..._She skimmed through the rest of the book, hoping she wouldn't find any drawbacks. She looked nervously at her watch. _Only four minutes left..._She had everything ready, but...   
  
"Oh no! WHERE'S THE LETTER?" Hermione cried anxiously, she jumped out of her bed, looking everywhere for the letter.   
  


* * *

  
> AN: Sorry for the short chapters, they'll get longer - I promise! :) I hid some **_secret codes_** in this chapter just for fun...(hint: something to do with numbers) well if you figure it out, just say it in your review! ;) You will be mentioned on the next update if you get a code right! Good luck!   
  
[**TheDragonLady,** Thanks :)] [**dracosgurl_chrissy,** I have no idea where I got the idea, but I'm glad you like it :)] [**super-sycoh,** Thankyou ^^] [**xxdracozazngrlxx,** More coming soon!] [**dracoslover333,** Yup, It's pretty obvious of who it is, I guess LOL] [**Pandora The Vampire,** Hi! That's a terrific guess =P and, thanks!] [**Chach-A-Lot,** Yay, I'm really glad you do! :)] [**ElizabethMM,** Thx! :)] [**Nokomis Silverwolf,** Thankyou!!! =D] [**wutever,** I'm really glad you do! :)] [**Blue-Dreamz,** You'll know really soon! :D] [**Spaced Out Space Cadet,** Hmm...Draco or Ron, eh? :D BWAHAHA, you'll find out real soon ;)] [**Kalika14,** Thnx so muchiez! =)] [**overXposed,** Thankyou! I read your fic, A Little Black Book, it's really good!] [**girldevil,** Shankyooz! ;)] [**Yammas,** Thankyou! Chapters will be getting longer! ;D] [**Heretic Edge,** They could belong to anyone! =P You'll see really soon!] [**dark star,** *bows* tankyoo tankyoo tankyooz! ;)] [**dinka,** You really think so? Thanks!! :D] Thankyou for all the reviews, they're very encouraging :). If you weren't on here, you'll be on the next update! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Code

**Chapter Four**: _The Code_   
  
She looked under the bed, all over the floor, the ceiling, in her notes, her bag, EVERYWHERE! She couldn't remember AT ALL where she put the letter. The clock was ticking...2 minutes left. _THINK HERMIONE, THINK!!!_ She pulled her hair with both hands frustratedly. _Isn't THAT typical...the only ONE chance that I get to find out my secret admirer, the letter just VANISHES!_   
  
A light bulb popped up in Hermione's brain. _Well DUH..._ She grabbed one of the old letters that were sticking out of her dresser. _I become more and more thickheaded each day..._She held her wand over the letter...   
  
"Decouverte, de-me o codigo," She began, "Decouverte, de-me o codigo..." _5 seconds left_, "DECOUVERTE, DE-ME O-" She swished her wand to the left, "CODIGO!!!" She yelled.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
She waited five minutes. Still nothing.   
  
_Damn. I knew it was too good to be true..._   
  
She stared down at the letter clutched in her hands. Was it just her, or was the letter getting a little...hot? She dropped the letter to the floor as it started glowing orange. It shook violently and rose slowly up into the air, where it burst into big, green flames. The letter was still visible and remarkably wasn't burning up. She gasped as something shot up to the ceiling like lightning. Another shot went up. _Zhhipp_. Three more went up. Hermione slowly met her eyes to the ceiling that was now glowing bright with green flames...she squinted and she could make out 5 tiny letters in the middle of the green chaos.   
  
It said: _Dhe Ehm_   
  
In a zap, everything disappeared, the flames vanished and the letter was floating down to the ground, swaying from side to side like a feather.   
  
_Dhe Ehm?_ What could that possibly mean? Was it scrambled? Hermione took a piece of parchment and a small quill out of her bag, attempting to unscramble the letters.   
  
"Hmmm...Hed Hem? No...Deh Emh? I doubt it...Ehd Mhe? Ugh..." She stopped attempting. This wasn't going to work. What kind of code _was_ this? She stared at the words and shook her head. _Dhe...Dhe...hmmm...it sounded like Dee, Dee...Ehm..em..em...hmmmm.._ She almost gave up, but something clicked in her head as she kept on repeating the words over and over.   
  
"Dee Em. Dee Em. Dee Em. Dee Em. Wait a minute...D...M?" She thought for a long time and it suddenly came to her. "Could they be...initials?"   
  
"D.M." For some reason, Hermione couldn't think of anyone with those initials...maybe she'd go down and ask Ron and Harry.   
  
She walked diligently to the common room, where Harry and Ron were _thankfully_ not playing any more chess. Instead they had their backs to her, staring at a parchment, their eyes wide with shock.   
  
"What is that?" Hermione asked as she walked towards them, "Ron's first A?" She joked. They jumped and turned around. Harry's eyes were glowing strangely and Ron's face was red as hot cheetos. Their shocked faces suddenly turned confused.   
  
"I don't know what this is," Harry started, shaking the parchment in his hands, "I was wondering if you knew..."   
  
Hermione's heart stopped when she recognized the neat, spiky handwriting in green ink. She had accidentally left the letter on the armchair before storming out. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh fucking no...they're not supposed to know about the letters!_   
  
"Well...?" Harry asked calmly.   
  
"Ehhh ermmm...THEY'RE LETTERS FROM MY SECRET ADMIRER, DAMNIT, STOP GOING THROUGH PERSONAL STUFF WITHOUT ASKING PERMISSION!" She snatched the letter from Harry's hands accidentally tearing off part of the corner.   
  
Ron looked up at Hermione strangely, "But, 'Mione...how were we 'posed to know? They were RIGHT th-"   
  
"OH BE QUIET, YOU LITTLE...YOU LITTLE........" Hermione's voice was drowned out by Harry and Ron's laughter.  
  
"Bloody hell, 'Mione...what's wrong with you? They're just LETTERS, we thought they were something else...like..." Ron looked sheepishly at Harry.   
  
"LIKE WHAT?" Hermione asked.   
  
"L-like..." Harry stuttered, "Uh..." He mumbled something under his breath.   
  
"What was that?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Never mind...so you have a secret admirer "Mione?" Harry tried desperately to change the subject. For some reason, it worked.   
  
Hermione blushed, "Well...yeah, I guess you could say so, but I still don't know who it is!" She suddenly remembered the real reason why she was here. "D. M....do you know anyone with those anyone with those initials?"   
  
Ron grinned, "Donald McDonald!"   
  
Harry snorted.   
  
"NO RON," Hermione said exasperatedly, "Someone that actually _goes_ to _Hogwarts_."   
  
"Hmm..." Harry looked thoughtful, then his face turned livid, "Could it be...Malfoy? Those _are_ his initials...why do you need to know?"   
  
The color drained out of Hermione's face. _Malfoy? No...it can't be. There MUST be someone else with those initials._ She thought hard but no names came to mind. What if it _was_ Malfoy? "Uhm...I just remembered something I forgot to do, seeya!" She ran to the girls dormitory and started thinking. _Dhe Ehm...it HAS to mean something else..._ She started trying to decode the words. She tried everything...turning the letters into numbers and back to letters...she even tried to turn the letters into shapes. It was _no_ use. Hermione walked over to her bed to where the book was, but she didn't see where she was going and tripped over one of Parvati's slippers. Hermione fell and hit her head on the hard floor, blacking out.   
  
_"LET GO OF HER DADDY!" A little boy with blonde hair screamed, tears falling from his silver-blue eyes. He tried to take the girl off of his dad's hands, but failed.   
  
"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN BOY! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT TO BEFRIEND A MUDBLOOD!" A tall man with dangerous gray eyes and silvery hair yelled as he raised his wand at the girl.   
  
The girl screamed and bit the man's hand, but he still didn't let go. She kept on screaming.   
  
"OBLIVIATE!" The wand blasted something purple into the girl's head and she stopped screaming as she fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
"NOOOOO!!!! YOU KILLED HER!! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!" The boy screamed his father.   
  
The man only chuckled, "No boy, I did a strong memory charm that will knock her out for a few hours. When she's conscious again, she won't remember a thing. She will have no childhood. It'll be as if she'd never met you," he pointed at his son evilly. "Now, for YOUR punishment!"   
  
"N-no! Dad, please don't! P-please!" the boy sobbed desperately.   
  
"Crucio!"   
  
The piercing scream could be heard miles away.   
  
"Now, you promise never to come close to that mudblood again, Draco?" His father said. The boy was still screaming.   
  
"N-NO!" he screamed.   
  
"Well then..." His father continued the punishment. "SAY YOU'LL NEVER COME CLOSE TO HER AGAIN, OR I WILL ERASE YOUR MEMORY ALSO!"   
  
The boy gave up, "Y-Yes sir."   
  
The man stopped the curse and walked away.   
  
Draco walked over to where the girl was, kneeled down and hugged her tightly. "Sorry..." he cried into her shoulder, "goodbye...Hermione..." He kissed her cheek softly and walked away._  
  
Hermione woke up screaming. There was someone pounding on the door, and she could hear Harry and Ron's voices yelling her name.   
  
"HERMIONE, WHAT'S WRONG? OPEN THE DOOR!" Ron yelled.   
  
There was more pounding, but Hermione didn't seem to hear. What she dreamt...it felt so real...   
  
Suddenly, the door blasted off and splinters sprayed everywhere.   
  
"HERMIONE!" The boys yelled at the same time as they ran to her, "We heard you screaming! What happened?"   
  
Hermione just stared straight ahead, not blinking. _That dream..._she thought silently, _A little boy with blonde hair...the screaming..._   
  
"Is she in some sort of...trance?" Ron asked as he waved his hands in front of her face.   
  
Hermione blinked suddenly noticing the presence of her two best friends, "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"   
  
They stared at her.   
  
"What?" She asked.   
  
"I think she's gone crazy..." Ron nudged Harry quietly.   
  
Harry ignored him, "'Mione, why were you screaming? And why is your face all white? It looks like you just saw a ghost or something?" Something glistened in Hermione's eyes. _Was she crying?_   
  
"Oh...uh never mind about that, that was just...that was just...I have to go." She ran out of the door...or what was left of it.   
  
The boys just stared after her stupidly.   
  


* * *

  
> AN: That was KIND OF a longer chapter! ;) I'm really sorry...I started school on Monday, and I'm already getting projects, tests and speeches! It's crazy! I _wish_ I could spend more time on each chapter, but the school work gets in the way! Well, all I can promise (for now) is that there will be a new chapter at least every other day! :)   
  
[**Mystical Witch,** Yeah, hopefully I could get some long ones one here :D I gave a few hints on this chapter, yup I know who it is! :) it's probably really obvious now...] [**Spaced Out Space Cadet,** LOL. You'll know for sure, really really really soon...:D...if you don't already ;P] [**Mel62,** Your so sweet, thankyou!] [**Pandora The Vampire,** Yay! So happy you did :D Yeah, I asked my brother to help me with that part ;) so it's all his fault! BAHAHAHA!] [**xangel-luvx,** Hahaha! xD Thankyou :)] [**Bex the Bold,** Yay! Thx!] [**Heretic Edge,** Thankyou, and...the number 413 _does_ have to do something with it! :D it's on twice ;) something to do with the alphabet...] [**dracosgurl_chrissy,** Yeah I know! Isn't it crazy? :D] [**Super star19,** Thanks :) Yeah, the years of BC ^_^] [**Meg,** Nope, very not good! lol but she _did_ find a compromise *cough* xD] [**Yammas,** thx 4 reviewing :)] [**RebelRikki,** The 27 minutes thing was a time limit, she had to get the whole charm done in 27 minutes - you can only do the charm once. Whenever someone reads the last sentence Hermione read, a spell on the book makes it so that there's a limit for how long you take on the charm...yup. lol...and thankyou! :D] Thanks for the wonderful reviews *hugs everyone to death*. If you weren't on here, you'll be on the next update!   
  
I have go and prepare for my speech now, nyuooooooooo! :( 


End file.
